Love Me More Than Painting
by Haruta Hajime
Summary: Melihat kedua temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih, Ino merasa sedih. Sedih bukan karena kekasih, tapi dirinya yang menjadi kesepian. Dikala kesepian itu, Ino pun menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, yang didapatkan olehnya adalah semangat untuk berjuang. / "Berjuanglah Ino. Buatlah aku mengerti, seperti apa perasaanmu padaku." / "Dasar Sai bodoh! Kamu memang selalu tidak mengerti aku!"
1. Chapter 1

Haruta disini~ Ini adalah karya pertamaku di _pairing_ SaIno. Jadi, kepada para penghuni _pairing_ ini, salam kenal untuk kalian semua~ Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi, kepada pembaca yang melihat _fanfic_ ini, kuucapkan selamat membaca~ Bertemu denganku di bawah~

Oh ya, informasi sebelum membaca kisah ini, Ini adalah kisah setelah _fic_ -ku yang berjudul **"My Baby Blue : Second Life"** tamat.

Kalau diurutkan jadi seperti ini..

 **"My Baby Blue : Second Life"** \- **"Love Me More Than Painting"**

Jadi apabila ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti, itu karena kisah sebelumnya ada di _fic_ **"My Baby Blue : Second Life"** jadi, bagi pembaca yang penasaran dengan kisah SaIno sebelumnya, silahkan dibaca~ Tapi kalau tidak, langsung terobos membaca _fic_ ini juga boleh~

Baiklah, sekian info dariku. Selamat membaca~

::

::

::

::

::

"Sai." panggil Ino menatap ke arah Sai yang asyik melukis. Saat ini Ino sedang menemani Sai yang melukis taman sekolah, tentu saja ini waktu istirahat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai menghentikan aktivitas melukisnya.

"Hinata sudah punya Naruto, Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Aku jadi kesepian." menyandarkan dagu pada lututnya, Ino menatap bosan.

Sejak Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ino benar-benar menjadi sering sendiri. Makanya Ino lebih sering mendatangi Sai dan menemani Sai yang akan melukis. Oleh sebab itu, hubungan Ino dengan Sai menjadi semakin dekat.

"Begitukah?" mengetahui alasan mengapa Ino memanggilnya, Sai pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Iya. Apa kamu tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang?" tanya Ino. Kenapa orang yang disukainya cueknya samanya seperti Sasuke sih? Ya walaupun Sai tidak secuek Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." menatap Ino, Sai tersenyum tipis. Ino pun terkejut karena hal itu, tiba-tiba saja Sai menatapnya dan memberikannya senyuman. Kemudian, Sai pun melakukan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Kalau kamu mengerti, bisakah kamu berhenti melukis? Sebentar saja." seru Ino lagi. Sebenarnya Ino merasa bosan karena perhatian Sai tertuju pada lukisannya terus. Sepertinya, melukis adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagi Sai.

"Tidak bisa."

Mendengar kata-kata Sai, Ino kembali cemberut. "Kau sangat suka melukis ya?" tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, Ino pun hanya kembali menatap Sai dan bergantian melihat lukisan Sai yang setiap saat dapat berubah.

"Ya, aku sangat suka."

"Hum.." kembali menopang dagunya, Ino hanya merenung. Sai sangat menyukai aktivitas melukisnya, bahkan kalau tidak diajak bicara, Sai akan terus terbenam dengan lukisannya. Kalau seperti ini, Ino harus berjuang lebih supaya kesukaan Sai melukis bisa beralih. Beralih menatap Ino yang selalu berada dekat dengannya. Dekat dengannya supaya keberadaannya disadari.

"Apa kau bisa menyukai hal lain melebihi melukis?" dikala mengetahui Sai sangat menyukai melukis melebihi yang lainnya, Ino sempat turun semangat. Bisa saja Sai akan lebih memilih melukis dibandingkan orang yang disukainya. Tapi dikala melihat perjuangan Hinata dan Sakura untuk mendapatkan cintanya, Ino tidak ingin kalah.

"Bisa, asal aku menganggapnya lebih indah dibandingkan dengan lukisanku." menutup buku sketsanya, Sai kembali menatap Ino. "Memangnya kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini? Adakah yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya. Sejak awal Ino menanyakan hal itu, Sai sudah mengira-ngira pasti ada yang diinginkan oleh Ino. Sejak awal mengenalnya, Sai sudah dapat menebak bagaimana kepribadian Ino.

"Aku ingin perasaanmu.."

"Ha?"

"Aku ingin kamu menyukaiku melebihi lukisanmu."

"Ino? Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu." Ino menatap lurus mata Sai. Dengan menatapnya, akankah Sai mengerti akan perasaannya?

"Ino.. Maaf. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa."

Terkejut, Ino terkejut. Ini berarti, sama saja dengan penolakan 'kan? "Begitu?" Ino tersenyum. Sedikit sakit, tapi, tidak mungkin hanya karena seperti ini, Ino akan menyerah. Mungkin keputusannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya salah, bukan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat.

"Kalau kamu menganggapku lebih indah dibandingkan lukisanmu, bisakah kamu menyukaiku?" tidak ingin berhenti berharap, Ino hanya ingin membuat dirinya semangat. Selama bersama dengan Sai, Sai selalu mendengarkan ceritanya. Bahkan disaat harus memilih antara Ino dengan gadis lainnya untuk bersama, Sai lebih memilih bersama dengan Ino, atau lebih tepatnya Sai memilih untuk melukis dan karena Ino selalu tenang, oleh sebab itu Sai memilih Ino.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan kamu akan menyukaiku 'kan?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Sai belum benar-benar mengatakan tidak, jadi Ino tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Perasaan itu tidak ada yang dapat menebaknya, jadi lihat nanti bagaimana dia akan bertumbuh." seru Sai menjawab. Tapi memang aneh, menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis dan menolaknya, masih saja mereka dapat berbicara dengan wajar.

"Begitu.. Aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, bagaimana tanggapanmu?" tanya Ino lagi. Ino sempat terkejut karena Sai seperti sudah terbiasa menolak pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis, apalagi setelahnya Sai seperti menganggap pernyataan cinta itu tidak pernah ada.

"Aku terkejut, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu untuk saat ini." kembali membuka buku sketsa dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, Sai membuat Ino bingung.

Tidak bisa menerima dirinya sekarang? Itu.. Maksudnya apa? "Walaupun begitu, aku masih boleh menemani Sai melukis 'kan?" tanya Ino memohon pada Sai. Walaupun ditolak, Ino tetap ingin bersama dengan Sai. Perasaan seperti itu akan tumbuh dikala kebersamaan 'kan?

"Iya."

Melihat pergerakan tangan Sai, Ino terpana. Pergerakan tangan yang indah dan halus, "Sampai aku dapat membuatmu menyukaiku, tidak apa 'kan aku menemanimu?" kembali bertanya, Ino takut Sai akan terganggu akan keberadaannya.

"Tidak masalah, asal kamu tidak menggangguku melukis."

Ino kembali cemberut. "Kalau begitu, aku pasti akan membuatmu menyukaiku melebihi lukisanmu." bangkit dari duduknya, Ino pun menunjuk Sai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino pun meninggalkan Sai.

"Membuatku menyukainya dibandingkan lukisanku? Selama ini tidak ada yang dapat membuatku memalingkan pandangan dari lukisan. Tapi yah, aku hanya dapat berkata berjuanglah." menutup buku sketsanya kembali, Sai berdiri dari duduknya. Sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Berjuanglah Ino. Buatlah aku mengerti, seperti apa perasaanmu padaku."

Love Me More Than Painting

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Love Me More Than Painting © Haruta

 _ **Pairing**_ : Sai  & Yamanaka Ino

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

::

::

"Apa? Kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Sakura dan Hinata terkejut. Tapi yang berteriak sambil berkomentar seperti itu adalah Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata. Ino menyatakan perasaannya, itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Ditolak ataupun diterima, tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu.

"Kalau secara garis besarnya aku ditolak. Tapi, aku masih diperbolehkan berjuang olehnya." Ino tersenyum. Sai belum berkata tidak, bahkan Sai berkata kemungkinan untuk menyukai Ino itu ada. Jadi, Ino tidak ingin menyerah.

"Ditolak tapi masih diperbolehkan berjuang? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Kebanyakan orang kalau sudah ditolak ya itu berarti akhir 'kan? Tapi, apa maksudnya berjuang kembali?

"Ya.. Seperti yang pernah kujanjikan pada Hinata dulu, aku pasti akan mendapatkan cinta ku 'kan?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata, ini bukan pengakhiran, melainkan awal memperjuangkan cintanya.

Hinata mengangguk. Mengingat pesan yang dulu dikirimkan oleh Ino, jika Ino sudah berkata demikian, pasti hal itu akan dilakukan olehnya. "Pasti Ino- _chan_ bisa." seru Hinata kemudian. Ino adalah orang yang selalu berjuang, itu menurut Hinata. Sudah pasti kalau berjuang, apa yang diinginkan pasti akan tercapai 'kan?

"Tentu saja!" Ino mejulurkan tangan _peace_ -nya pada Hinata. "Soalnya dia berkata dia kemungkinan bisa menyukaiku!" dengan semangatnya Ino berkata. Kalau patah semangat sekarang, sama saja Ino tidak bisa berjuang.

"Yah.. Perasaan memang tidak dapat dimengerti sih." Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke sementara.

Menyadari ada yang memerhatikannya, Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum dikala tahu siapa yang memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia kembali menatap temannya dengan wajah malu. "Enak ya jadi Sakura, kisah cintanya manis." seru Ino menopang dagunya. "Pake acara malu karena diberi senyum oleh dia lagi." seru Ino kemudian menatap Sakura bosan.

"Apaan sih!" sedangkan Sakura hanya malu menanggapi kata-kata dari Ino.

"Hinata juga enak, Naruto itu bodoh tapi sifatnya manis." seru Ino menatap Hinata. Ino juga ingin mempunyai kisah cinta manis seperti kedua sahabatnya ini. Ino selalu menunggu gilirannya, kapan waktunya Ino dapat merasakan hal seperti itu ya?

"Hinata," menyadari ada yang memanggilnya, Hinata pun menengokan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tadi Sakura, sekarang Hinata.. Uh.. Kalian serempak mau membuatku iri ya?" Ino menggerutu sendiri. Kesal, sedikit sih. Tapi ia juga senang kalau sahabatnya senang.

"Dia kenapa?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh ya Hinata, tahun ini, biarkan aku menemanimu saat natal ya?" dengan malu Naruto mengajak Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelahnya.

"Sudah buat janji padahal masih sebulan lagi?" Ino menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. Berarti waktu Hinata untuk malam natal sudah dipesan duluan dong?

"Ya, soalnya ada berbagai macam hal yang harus kepertimbangkan." seru Naruto kemudian. "Ya sudah ya, ada yang harus kulakukan." ucapnya dan pergi menghilang.

"Enak ya. Hah~" Ino kembali mengeluh dan menghela napas setelahnya. Sudah waktunya dimana ia benar-benar harus berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. "Saat natal nanti, akan kubuat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Itu pasti." Ino menatap lurus dengan keyakinan yang penuh.

Saat natal adalah saat dimana benih-benih romantis selain _valentine_ tumbuh. Jadi, Ino tidak ingin melewati saat-saat bagus. Waktu yang tersisa sampai natal tiba adalah sebulan lagi, jadi, Ino juga harus segera menyiapkan hati.

"Satu bulan. Tak kusangka batas waktunya panjang." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya. Sakura kira Ino akan berkata bahwa ia dapat membuat Sai menyukainya dalam jangka waktu dekat. Tapi tahunya, waktu yang ditentukan malah jauh dari yang diperkirakan.

"Yah.. Karena ini masalah perasaan, aku tidak boleh terburu-buru."

::

::

"Sai, aku menyukaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Uh.." Ino memanyunkan bibirnya karena Sai tidak bereaksi apapun. Kalau ada yang mengungkapkan perasaannya, seharusnya diberikan reaksi terkejut ataupun senyuman. Tapi, ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh Ino.

"Ino.." menatap ke arah Ino, Sai membuat Ino terkejut. Tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Apalagi diselingi dengan suara panggilan yang terdengar.. Ya, seperti itu.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Ino kaku. Benar-benar deh, kalau seseorang yang disukai melakukan hal yang tidak biasa, kenapa malah jadi malu sendiri?

"Selama disini, aku menyadari suatu hal." seru Sai dan membuat Ino penasaran. Menyadari sesuatu itu, apa jangan-jangan Sai menyadari perasaannya pada Ino?

Dengan perlahan, Ino pun menengok ke arah Sai secara malu-malu. "Disini tidak ada bunga tulip ya?" mendengar perkataan Sai, wajah malu-malu Ino pun langsung berubah menjadi wajah datar.

Ino pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Ya.. Belum ada pengembara yang membawa bibitnya." seru Ino kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi. Tidak biasanya laki-laki menanyakan soal bunga.

"Aku ingin melukisnya." jawab Sai. "Jadi, tidak ada ya?" seru Sai kemudian. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu." seru Sai dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu, dan itu membuat Ino penasaran. Tapi tidak mungkin Ino menanyakannya karena itu urusan pribadi Sai.

"Kalau begitu sampai sini ya Ino, sampai jumpa." Ino melambaikan tangannya perlahan. Dikala Sai sudah tidak terlihat, Ino menurunkan lambaiannya.

Menatap lurus jalan yang kosong, senyum Ino menghilang. "Bagaimana cara membuatnya mengerti ya..?" berbalik, Ino pun kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

::

::

"Ini.." Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sai mengulurkan tangannya dengan memegang sebungkus plastik hitam ditangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Mengulurkannya pada Ino, bukankah itu seperti memberikan barang yang ada di tangan Sai kepada Ino?

"Ini bibit." mendengar kata-kata Sai, Ino kembali bingung. Bibit apa yang dimaksud oleh Sai. "Bibit bunga tulip, tanamlah dan jika sudah mekar tunjukan padaku." Ino termenung mendengar kata-kata Sai. Sai sengaja memberinya bibit tulip setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino kemarin?

"Halo..?" Sai mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Ino karena Ino tidak bereaksi apapun. Padahal Sai sudah memberikannya sebuah benda yang baru pertama kali ada di kota itu.

"Ah maaf." menerima bibit yang diberikan Sai, Ino pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih." seru Ino kemudian.

"Jadi, kau mendengar apa yang sebelumnya kukatakan?" tanya Sai. Ino sempat melamun, bisa saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai tidak didengar oleh Ino.

"Tanam dan tunjukkan padamu jika sudah tumbuh." jawab Ino _detail_. Tidak mungkin Ino tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sai, Ino selalu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

"Bagus, jadi kalau sudah tumbuh aku akan melukisnya." seruan Sai membuat Ino menatapnya. "Kenapa..?" tanya Sai. Sai bingung kenapa Ino menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu 'kan?" tanya Ino. Sudah sering Ino mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan sampai Sai sedikit merasa bosan karena terus-terusan mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Sai datar. Melihat Sai yang menjawab datar itu membuat Ino khawatir. Jangan-jangan Sai mulai terganggu karena Ino selalu mengatakannya..

"Maaf." Ino pun meminta maaf. Maaf kalau Ino mengganggu Sai. Maaf kalau Ino membuat Sai merasa tidak enak. Maaf apabila kehadiran Ino disisi Sai malah merepotkan Sai. Maaf..

"Kamu tidak menggangguku kok." Ino menatap Sai. "Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku tidak menyukai keberadaanmu disisiku." mendengar kalimat itu, Ino tersenyum kembali. Jadi, Ino masih boleh berada di sisi Sai 'kan?

"Aku ingin menanamnya di musim dingin." Ino berkata bahwa tulip tersebut akan mulai ditanamnya saat bulan Desember. Mendengar hal itu Sai tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ino ingin menanamnya di musim yang sangat dingin untuk tanaman bertahan hidup?

"Karena Hinata pernah mengatakan padaku. Bunga tulip, dia bisa hidup di cuaca dingin sekalipun. Aku ingin membuktikannya." seruan Ino membuat Sai mengangguk. Tidak masalah, makin cepat ditanam, makin bagus. Asal disimpan dengan baik bibitnya selama lima hari lagi, maka saat musim itu bibit tersebut akan mulai berkembang.

"Tidak masalah. Melukis bunga tulip di tengah salju juga indah kok." Sai tersenyum simpul. Sai menghargai keputusan Ino. Karena Sai yang meminta Ino untuk merawat bunga itu, maka Sai tidak boleh memaksakan.

"Jadi, kalau sudah tumbuh, itu berarti bunga tulip pertama di kota ini." seru Ino lagi. "Tapi.. Untuk apa repot-repot sampai membawakan bibit ini?" tanya Ino kemudian. Ino berpikir jangan-jangan saat Sai mengetikkan sms kemarin, kemungkinan besar Sai mengirimkan pesan pada orangtuanya untuk membawakan bibit tulip.

"'Kan sudah kukatakan, aku ingin melukisnya." Ino mengangguk dengan yakin. Kali ini Ino tidak mau bingung lagi. Ia akan merawat dengan baik nyawa sebuah bunga yang dititipkan olehnya.

"Akan kurawat. Iya, sudah pasti." seru Ino tersenyum. Ino memeluk bibit itu erat. Rasanya senang sekali diberikan kepercayaan oleh Sai.

"Tapi jangan lupa, sebentar lagi ujian lho."

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Ino kembali ke dunia nyata. Ujian, ujian, ujian, dikepalanya muncul berulang kali kalimat itu. "Ujian.." Ino menerawang ke depan. "Aku lupa mempersiapkan diri!" yah.. Akan jadi ujian yang seperti apa ya?

::

::

"Argh! Kalau aku mempersiapkan diri lebih cepat pasti tidak akan repot begini!" memainkan bolpoin dan tangannya, kali ini Ino sedang sangat kesulitan! Mengingat bahwa lima hari lagi akan diadakan ujian akhir, Ino jadi kaku.

Seharusnya dari dua minggu lalu Ino sudah belajar dengan giat. Tapi ini, lima hari sebelum ujian, Ino baru mulai belajar. Jika begini, bisa-bisa nilai Ino akan menurun dan menurunnya dapat dikatakan drastis!

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih?" menusuk-nusuk bolpoinnya diatas kertas, Ino sedikit menitikkan air mata. "Di sekolah tidak diingatkan lagi sih ya." menyandarkan kepalanya malas di atas meja, Ino hanya meratapi dirinya.

"Ah.. Andai saja ada yang mau menemaniku belajar. Hinata harus menemani Naruto belajar, sedangkan Sakura menambah ilmu dengan Sasuke. Lalu, aku bagaimana?" kembali merengek pada dirinya sendiri, Ino hanya meratapi dirinya.

"Tapi saat ujian aku juga harus menanam bibit itu. Habisnya, musim dingin sudah dekat sih." kembali mengangkat kepalanya, Ino mengambil ponselnya. "Kira-kira apa Sai mau membantuku ya?" mengirim pesan pada Sai, Ino pun menunggu jawabannya.

Jika Sai setuju, Ino akan sangat bahagia karena bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak bersama Sai selama lima hari. Tapi jika Sai menolaknya, mungkin akan menjadi kebalikannya karena Sai orang yang serius dalam hal pembelajaran.

"Hah.. Semoga saja Sai mau membantuku." kembali menyandarkan wajahnya, Ino menutup matanya. Menenangkan dirinya akan berbagai macam pemikiran yang melandanya, Ino hanya terdiam.

 _Trurut.._

Mendengar suara di ponselnya, Ino pun segera bangun. Dengan wajah senyum, Ino membuka ponselnya. "Apaan ini? Sai meneleponku? Kenapa tidak balas pesan saja? Kyaaa!" karena mendapat telepon dari Sai, Ino pun kegirangan sendiri. Padahal Ino tidak berharap banyak akan ditelepon oleh Sai, tapi hal ini sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak baik membiarkan Sai menunggu Ino mengangkat teleponnya terlalu lama. Dengan perasaan berdebar, Ino pun menekan tombol terima pada ponselnya. "Ha.. Halo." seru Ino kemudian. Ino sangat gugup karena Sai jarang menelepon Ino. Jadi sekalinya Sai menelepon, yah.. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

 _'Halo Ino, soal pesanmu barusan, kalau mau kau bisa belajar bersamaku. Besok setelah pulang sekolah di perpustakaan kota saja ya.'_

"I.. Iya!" mendengar penuturan dari Sai, Ino merasa semakin bahagia. "Iya, aku mau! Terima kasih Sai!" kemudian, Ino pun menutup teleponnya. Bagaikan anak kecil, Ino berjingkrak karena saking senangnya.

"Ah~ Jadi tidak sabar besok." merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ino diam sementara. Kemudian..

" _E-mail_ I- _kun_ ah.." kembali mengambil ponselnya, Ino berniat meng- _e-mail_ I- _kun_. I- _kun_ adalah teman _e-mail_ rahasia yang didapatkan oleh Ino saat acara _valentine_ sekolah. Karena menerbangkan lampion, beberapa saat kemudian Ino mendapatkan teman baru. Yah walaupun Ino tidak begitu kenal dengan wujudnya, tapi yang Ino tahu I- _kun_ itu tinggal di Suna dan umurnya sama dengan dirinya.

Selama ini Ino hanya bercerita mengenai kejadian sehari-harinya pada I- _kun_. Jadi selain bercerita, Ino tidak mengertahui hal lain tentang I- _kun_ yang menyangkut hal-hal pribadi seperti tanggal ulang tahun ataupun mempunyai saudara atau tidak. Karena selain tidak berani, Ino juga takut kalau dianggap tidak sopan karena terlalu ingin mengetahui mengenai suatu hal tentang seseorang.

Tapi, yang diharapkan oleh Ino sekarang adalah "Semoga saja I- _kun_ cepat membalas _e-mail_ ku." yah.. Begitulah.

::

::

 _Trutut.._

"Hem?" menghentikan aktivitas belajarnya, Sai menatap ponselnya. Baru saja dirinya menelpon Ino, tetapi sudah masuk _e-mail_ di ponselnya.

"Siapa ya? Biasanya tidak ada yang mengirim _e-mail_ malam-malam begini. Atau jangan-jangan Ino? Tapi aku tak pernah memberitahunya _e-mail_ ku." mengambil ponselnya, Sai pun membaca _e-mail_ tersebut.

"Oh. Dari I- _chan_ ya." sedikit tersenyum, Sai merasa geli karena mengingat nama panggilan masing-masing. I- _chan_ adalah orang yang dia peringati dahulu karena sembarangan menyebarkan alamat _e-mail_ nya menggunakan lampion.

Tapi tak disangka ternyata sekarang dirinya berteman dengan I- _chan_ dan terkadang selalu mendengar kisah I- _chan_ melalui _e-mail_. "Sebaiknya kubaca _e-mail_ nya dahulu." berhenti bernostalgia, Sai pun membuka _e-mail_ tersebut.

/

 _From : YamaIxxxx_

 _Subject : Ujian_

 _I-kun, sebentar lagi di kota tempatku tinggal akan diadakan ujian, apa di Suna juga sedang masa ujian?_

/

"Ujian ya. Saat ini aku sedang belajar. Kujawab begitu saja. Tapi, memangnya I- _chan_ belum tahu kalau aku sudah pindah kota ya?" memainkan penanya, Sai mengayunkannya pelan. Mengetikkan balasan untuk I- _chan_ , mengirimnya, dan kembali fokus akan pembelajaran yang sedang dilakukan olehnya.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Sai terkejut karena dalam waktu singkat sudah ada dering di ponselnya. Sai pun menghela napas, tidak mengherankan hal tersebut. Selama kenal dengan I- _chan_ , dia tahu kalau I- _chan_ itu teknik mengetiknya luar biasa kilat. Yah jadi baru sebentar membalas, sudah ada balasan darinya.

"Haha.. I- _chan_ sih ya." membuka ponselnya, rasanya Sai mulai merasakan sesuatu. Kalau belajar diselingi dengan melakukan hal seperti itu, keinginan untuk belajar pun menjadi hilang.

"Kulanjutkan besok saja." menutup bukunya, Sai pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kemudian, ia membaca _e-mail_ dari _I-chan_ sambil berpikir kira-kira tanggapan apa yang akan diberikan olehnya.

/

 _From : YamaIxxxx_

 _Subject : Benarkah?_

 _Kalau begitu selamat belajar I-kun. Maaf apabila diriku mengganggu.._

 _I-kun pindah kota? Kemana? Memangnya sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak tahu?"_

 _/_

"Haha, banyak sekali pertanyaannya." tertawa pelan, Sai benar-benar sedikit terhibur. "Kira-kira kubalas dari yang mana dulu ya." dengan begitu, kegiatan Sai pada hari ini pun terhabiskan hanya untuk menemani I- _chan_ ber- _e-mail_ ria.

"Yah mungkin seperti ini saja."

::

::

 _Trurut.._

"Ah! Balasan dari I- _kun_ tiba." meletakan minumnya, Ino kembali menyambar ponselnya. "Kalau punya teman _e-mail_ memang enak ya." seru Ino kegirangan. Untung saja I- _kun_ mau menemaninya sehingga kebosanannya bisa berkurang.

Ingin mengirim pesan pada Hinata dan Sakura, Ino takut mengganggu. Karena Ino tahu bahwa Hinata dan Sakura tidak terlalu suka melakukan hal itu, makanya Ino tahan. Tapi untungnya, semuanya sudah berlalu.

Membaca _e-mail_ tersebut, Ino sedikit berpikir. "Sudah lama? Sejak musim semi lalu?" mengingatkan dirinya akan Sai, Ino kembali membaca _e-mail_ tersebut.

/

 _From : SuSaxxxxx_

 _Subject : -_

 _Aku belum memberitahu I-chan ya? Aku pindah sejak musim semi lalu. Ke kota yang tidak ada bunga tulipnya. Belum lama ini aku memberikan bibit bunga tulip pada seorang gadis, yah kuharap bunga itu dapat tumbuh di kota tempatku sekarang karena aku ingin melukisnya._

/

"Kota yang tidak ada bunga tulipnya? Ko.. Noha 'kan?" ini benar-benar sedikit menguras pemikiran Ino. Apalagi kalimat di bawahnya.

 _'Belum lama ini aku memberikan bibit bunga tulip pada seorang gadis, yah kuharap bunga itu dapat tumbuh di kota tempatku sekarang karena aku ingin melukisnya.'_

"Jangan-jangan.. I- _kun_ itu.. Sai?"

Sepertinya, sebuah hubungan rahasia yang sudah ditakdirkan akan menunjukkan kebenarannya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Ch. 1, end)**

Akhirnya _chapter_ satu pun telah berakhir~ _Chapter_ dua adalah akhir kisah~ Jadi aku akan sangat senang jika para pembaca membacanya sampai akhir~ Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir~

::

Haruta Hajime

Love Me More Than Painting ch. 1

Sabtu, 20 Juni 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat datang di _Love Paint_ ~ Diriku tidak dapat banyak berkata-kata, jadi langsung saja ya~ Ini balasan untuk _review_ yang tidak log in~

::

 **Rin Kagamine** : haha.. Seharusnya sifat Ino memang seperti itu sih..

Ya, semoga saja~ Selamat membaca~

 **Kaoru sabaku** : wah~ arigatou~

Pair favorite ya?~

Arigatou ~ selamat membaca~

 **Guest** : ... (y) ? Walaupun tidak mengerti, arigatou reviewnya~

 **de-chan** : wah~ arigatou~ iya, terima kasih semangatnya~ akan kusampaikan(?) Pada Ino~

::

Sekian dariku.. Selamat membaca~

::

::

::

V

"Untuk soal ini, kau bisa menyelesaikannya menggunakan persamaan ini. Kemudian, dapat dilanjutkan dengan rumus ini. Kau mengerti Ino?" menatap Ino, Sai merasa kesal sendiri. Sejak tadi Sai perhatikan, setiap kali Sai menjelaskan, Ino tidak mendengarkan. Yang dilakukan oleh Ino adalah, menatap Sai, kemudian tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sai meletakan pensilnya. Kalau sedang mengajari seseorang tapi orang itu tak mendengarkan, jujur saja niat mengajari Sai langsung menghilang. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" yah daripada dilanjutkan, lebih baik Sai menanyakan pada Ino. Kenapa Ino terlihat aneh seperti itu?

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Tapi, kau jawab yang jujur ya." sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Ino, Sai terdiam sementara. Kemudian Sai pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sai dari kota Suna ya?" menunjuk Sai dengan jari telunjuknya, Ino mulai dengan introgasinya. Memastikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Memangnya aku belum bilang ya? Iya, Aku berasal dari Suna." jawab Sai seadanya. Tumben sekali Ino terlihat seperti ini, Sai pun hanya dapat bingung.

Sedikit berpikir..

/

 _From : SuSaxxxxx_

 _Subject : -_

 _Aku belum memberitahu I-chan ya? Aku pindah sejak musim semi lalu. Ke kota yang tidak ada bunga tulipnya. Belum lama ini aku memberikan bibit bunga tulip pada seorang gadis, yah kuharap bunga itu dapat tumbuh di kota tempatku sekarang karena aku ingin melukisnya._

/

"Te.. Ternyata benar!" berdiri dari duduknya, Ino menunjuk Sai lagi dengan tatapan _shock_. Selama ini, padahal sedekat ini. Tapi kenapa Ino tidak menyadari hal seperti itu? Padahal, selama ini I- _kun_ sangat dekat dengan Ino, tapi, Ino tidak menyadarinya. Kalau I- _kun_ itu ternyata adalah Sai.

"Ada apa?" sedangkan Sai yang tidak mengerti hanya bingung dengan tingkah laku Ino. Menunjuk dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut, tentu Sai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ino.

"I- _kun_! Sai itu I- _kun_ 'kan?"

Mendengar penuturan Ino, Sai pun ikut terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu? Itu nama panggilanku untuk.." menghentikan pembicaraan, Sai berpikir sementara. "Jangan-jangan.. I- _chan_?" mengikuti langkah yang sama seperti Ino, Sai pun ikut menunjuk Ino.

"Benar!" memberikan tangan _peace_ , Ino kembali serius. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau I- _kun_ itu Sai." menyilangkan kedua tangannya, Ino benar-benar sulit percaya akan hal ini.

"Jadi.. Yang selama ini I- _chan_ ceritakan soal orang yang disukainya itu.. Aku?" benar-benar tidak percaya. Tapi, Ino selalu menceritakan semua kejadiannya saat bersama dengan Sai.

Walaupun Sai merasa bahwa cerita I- _chan_ mirip dengan kisahnya, tapi Sai benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa yang diceritakan oleh I- _chan_ benar-benar dirinya. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan oleh Sai.

Sedangkan Ino, bukannya malu karena sudah banyak cerita, tapi Ino malah semakin semangat. "Jadi.. Sai sekarang mengerti perasaanku dong?" senyum mengembang di wajah Ino dikala menanyakan hal itu. Perasaan Ino pada Sai sangat tertulis jelas melalui _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan olehnya.

"Ya.. Aku terkejut kalau ternyata kau menyukaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh." memegang kepalanya, rasanya Sai cukup pusing karena terlalu banyak mengingat kejadian lalu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku main-main? Itu salah!" memanyunkan bibirnya, Ino merasa kesal. Masa perasaannya pada Sai selama ini dianggap hanya perasaan main-main saja? Padahal Ino sudah memiliki rasa yang sangat besar ini.

"Be.. Begitu ya." merasa sedikit tenang, Sai pun menghela napas. "Tapi aku bingung harus menjawab perasaanmu seperti apa." seru Sai kemudian.

Seorang Sai, jika memang ada yang menyukainya, Sai merasa senang. Tapi apabila perasaan Sai pada orang itu belum mantap, Sai bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau seperti itu, sama saja Sai mengetahui hal yang benar-benar rahasia yang diceritakan oleh Ino.

"Sai tidak perlu bingung." memegang tangan Sai, Ino pun tersenyum. "Bukankah kata Sai aku boleh berjuang?" tertawa pelan, Ino kembali mengingatkan akan perkataan Sai saat Ino menyatakan perasaanya dulu.

"Be.. Begitu ya." Sai pun ikut tersenyum. Melihat senyum Ino, entah mengapa membuat semua keresahan Sai menjadi menghilang.

"Makanya, seperti yang Sai katakan, aku akan selalu berjuang. Jadi.." melepaskan tangannya, Ino menyentil pelan dahi Sai.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya."

Ya, kisah pertarungan antara Ino dan lukisan pun benar-benar akan segara dimulai.

Love Me More Than Painting

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Love Me More Than Painting © Haruta

 _ **Pairing**_ : Sai  & Yamanaka Ino

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

::

::

 _"Jadi, teman e-mail-mu itu Sai?"_

"Iya, tidak dapat dipercaya 'kan?" memperhatikan kukunya, Ino bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya.

 _"Lalu, apakah Sai-san juga sudah mengetahui soal Ino-chan?"_

"Iya, dia langsung mengetahuinya secara spontan." mengingat kejadian saat pulang sekolah, Ino merasa _shock_ sekaligus senang. Tapi Ino juga senang karena bisa mengatakannya secara langsung pada Sai bahwa dirinya akan terus berjuang.

 _"Lalu, bagaimana akhirnya?"_

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino sedikit murung. Walaupun di depan Sai tidak ditunjukkan, tapi tentu saja hati Ino sedikit terluka. "Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan berjuang. Aku tidak ingin kalah dari kalian. Tapi, walaupun begitu.. Aku sedih juga sih. Soalnya, Sai menunjukkan bahwa dia tak memiliki rasa apapun padaku." memeluk guling erat, Ino berpikir sementara sehingga terjadi keheningan di antara ketiganya.

 _"Kalau begitu sampai disini ya, lebih enak bicara langsung! Dah Ino. Sampai jumpa besok."_

"Iya, dah Sakura." dan pembicaraan dengan Sakura pun telah selesai. "Apakah Hinata juga mau mengakhiri pembicaraan ini?" tanya Ino pada Hinata. Sudah setengah jam sejak Ino menelepon kedua sahabatnya untuk mendengarkan kisahnya. Jadi Ino merasa tidak enak apabila Ino terlalu membuang waktu Hinata.

 _"Kalau Ino-chan berkata begitu, baiklah. Kita berjumpa besok ya.."_

"Iya." dan segera setelah itu, Ino mematikan ponselnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ino kembali mengingat kejadian saat bersama dengan Sai.

"Sai sudah mengetahui bahwa aku I- _chan_. Lalu.. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padanya sebagai I- _chan_?" memutar-mutar badannya, rasanya Ino mengalami keresahan yang luar biasa. Banyak pemikiran dikepalanya, dan pemikiran itu tidak bisa didiamkan saja.

"Kalau seperti ini.. Sosok I- _chan_ dalam hidup Sai, pasti menghilang 'kan.." menghentikan kegiatan memutar balik badannya, Ino terdiam. "Karena, aku tidak mungkin bisa menceritakan segala rahasiaku padanya lagi." dan segera setelah itu, Ino pun terlelap.

::

::

"Sai, terima kasih ya telah membantuku." menatap Sai, Ino mengucapkan terima kasih. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian, tepat hari ke tujuh saat musim dingin tiba.

"Sama-sama." seru Sai tersenyum. Sai senang dapat membantu seseorang, terlebih apabila dia dapat menolong temannya. Mengingat suatu hal, Sai pun bertanya, "Bunganya sudah ditanam?" mendengar hal itu, Ino pun mengangguk.

"Iya, saat hari pertama ujian sepulangnya langsung kutanam." jawab Ino tersenyum. Tentu saja Ino tak akan lupa dengan hal itu. Karena selain Ino sangat menyukai bunga, Ino ingin melihat pemandangan baru di kota mereka.

"Begitu ya.." mendengar jawaban Ino, Sai pun hanya mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak meng- _e-mail_ -ku lagi? Bukankah _I-chan_ selalu _e-mail_ setiap hari?" pertanyaan Sai membuat Ino terkejut. Kenapa Sai harus menanyakan hal itu? Walaupun tidak dijawab, seharusnya Sai tahu kenapa Ino melakukan hal itu.

"Itu.. Setelah kupikirkan selama ini.. Itu karena I- _chan_ sudah menghilang." menatap arah lain, Ino tidak ingin menatap ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Karena, jawabannya pasti tidak enak untuk didengar.

"Menghilang? Maksudmu apa..?" Sai terkejut dikala mendengar penuturan Ino. Apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan menghilang?

"Karena.. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan segalanya pada Sai lagi." menundukkan wajahnya, Ino tidak bisa menatap Sai. Kenapa disaat ini Sai malah menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saat dua hari berlalu sejak Sai mengetahui kalau Ino itu I- _chan_?

"Ke.. Kenapa? Kamu kenapa Ino?" memegang pundak Ino, Sai bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya Ino bersifat seperti itu. Maksudnya, tidak menunjukkan keceriaan pada dirinya. Yang terlihat hanya kesedihan saja.

"Sai.. Itu karena kamu tidak mengerti. Karena.. Kamu tidak akan mengerti walaupun aku terus menceritakannya padamu!" menepis tangan Sai, Ino mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku.. Aku lelah denganmu yang selalu tak mengerti perasaanku! Walaupun aku berjuang, kamu tetap tidak akan mengerti.. Usahaku selama ini.. Sia-sia!" air mata mengalir melalui sela mata Ino. Hari ini, Ino mengalami kesedihan yang luar biasa. Kesedihan yang selama seminggu ini menumpuk pun langsung keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"I.. Ino, de.. Dengarkan aku dulu." berusaha menenangkan Ino, Sai sangat bingung. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis menangis di depannya. Kemudian, Sai benar-benar tidak menyangka. Padahal selama ini Ino selalu tersenyum, tapi ternyata, setelah rahasia itu terbongkar, Ino tidak menjadi seperti biasanya. Maksudnya, sepertinya Ino menanggung pemikiran berat yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan darimu. Aku.. Sudah cukup! Selamat tinggal." berlari meninggalkan Sai, Ino sudah memutuskan. Tidak seperti kedua sahabatnya yang berjuang keras, Ino, dirinya sangat lemah. Padahal sudah berjanji akan berjuang, tapi.. Baru segini, Ino sudah tidak tahan.

"Aku sudah tidak mau perasaan ini lagi. Maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku Hinata. Aku.. Aku memang lemah."

Sedangkan di tempat Sai, Sai masih terdiam di depan kelasnya. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun, Sai masih tetap melihat ke arah Ino berlari. Melihat Ino menangis, ini pertama kalinya sehingga membuat Sai sangat terkejut yang mengakibatkan Sai tak dapat berbuat apapun. Bahkan karena itu, mengejar Ino saja tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya.

Melihat kejadian barusan, salah seorang anak yang baru kembali dari toilet pun bingung. Mendekati Sai, ia bertanya, "Dia perempuan yang saat ini dekat denganmu 'kan? Kenapa dengan dia?" serunya menatap Sai. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sai membuat seorang perempuan menangis.

Menatap temannya, Sai hanya berwajah sedih. "Mungkin.. Aku telah berbuat kesalahan." seru Sai kemudian dan kembali memasuki kelasnya.

::

::

Sejak kejadian itu, sudah dua minggu berlalu. Sai dan Ino bagaikan orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Tidak saling berbicara, menatap, ataupun menyapa. Melihat keadaan itu, tentu membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Sudah dua minggu lho kamu seperti ini." menatap Ino, Sakura benar-benar khawatir. Ino yang selalu bersemangat seperti itu, selalu terlihat murung setiap harinya. Apalagi saat mendengar Ino sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sai.

"Biarin, aku tak peduli lagi. Sai memang selalu seperti itu." memakan _pocky_ -nya, Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura menanyakan hal itu, dan Sakura tetap saja tidak bosan.

"Walaupun dibiarkan.. Kau menunjukkan wajah sedih setelah mengatakan hal itu."

Kata-kata Sakura membuat Ino terkejut. Segitukah perasaannya dapat diketahui hanya melalui ekspresi wajah? "Ke.. Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu?" menghentikan aktivitasnya, Ino menyimpan _pocky_ -nya dan ingin bicara serius dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Soalnya, kamu 'kan gampang ditebak. Apa yang dirasakan selalu tampak diwajahmu." memegang wajahnya, Ino tidak tahu. Ternyata, dirinya seperti itu ya. Kalau gampang ditebak seperti itu, harusnya Sai cepat mengerti dong. Apa Sai terlalu lugu sehingga tak menyadari perasaan Ino dari ekspresinya?

"Tiga hari lagi natal lho." menunjuk kalender yang ada dalam kelas, Sakura mengingatkan Ino. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino dahulu, Ino akan membuat Sai menjadi kekasihnya saat natal 'kan?

"Iya, aku tahu." menyandarkan badannya, Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Inilah bahan pembicaraan yang tidak Ino sukai, lagi-lagi menyangkut kegiatannya yang berhubungan dengan Sai.

"Tapi, bukankah Ino- _chan_ pernah berkata akan membuat Sai- _san_ menjadi kekasih Ino- _chan_ saat natal?" menatap Hinata, Ino terdiam. Ino akui dia memang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ya, tapi.. Tidakkah saat ini semuanya masih sulit untuk dilakukan?

"Aa.. Aku.." tidak dapat berkata, Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin Ino memang terkesan egois. Padahal, sebelum ujian, Ino berkata pada Sai supaya Sai tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang, Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ino sendirilah yang menjadi kepikiran sehingga membuat hubungannya dengan Sai menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Lalu, bunganya pasti sudah tumbuh 'kan?" memperhatikan Hinata lebih dalam, yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Bunga yang ingin dilukis oleh Sai. Tapi kalau seperti ini, bagaimana cara Ino menunjukkannya? "Benar tidak ingin diperlihatkan pada Sai- _san_?" kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa diam saja. Ino sudah tidak benar, padahal.. Selama ini 'kan Ino selalu berjuang.

"Aku.." menundukkan kepalanya, Ino tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Iya, aku tahu, kau orang yang tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, setelah dibegitukan olehmu, memangnya Sai tidak berpikir sesuatu?" mengangkat kepalanya, Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tidak terpikirkan sesuatu, itu tidak mungkin ya.. Tapi, kenapa selama ini pula Sai juga mendiamkan Ino?

"Iya, mungkin saja Sai- _san_ jadi mengerti. Atau, bahkan Sai- _san_ merasa bersalah. Tapi, memang butuh waktu untuk berbicara dengan Ino- _chan_ lagi." semuanya butuh waktu. Apa yang ingin dilakukan pasti semuanya menyangkut waktu. Bahkan, oleh waktu pun, semuanya dapat terjadi.

"Iya, cobalah sekali lagi. Jangan mudah putus asa. Kau yang selalu berkata pada kami untuk tidak pernah menyerah 'kan? Makanya, kau juga jangan menyerah." mengepalkan tangannya, Sakura memberi semangat pada Ino. Tidak menyenangkan kalau harus melihat kemurungan Ino setiap saat dan setiap waktu. Seperti bukan Ino saja.

"Iya, Ino- _chan_ pasti bisa. Dengan cara Ino- _chan_ sendiri, sekali lagi buatlah Sai- _san_ mengerti akan perasaan Ino- _chan_." ikut menyemangati, kali ini Hinata yang akan menjadi penopang bagi Ino. Dahulu, Ino selalu menopang dirinya supaya tidak menyerah mengejar Naruto. Jadi, untuk sekarang, kini giliran Hinata.

"Kalian.." menatap keduanya, sepertinya Ino menyadari suatu hal. "Kalian benar. Terima kasih karena telah menyemangatiku. Tiga hari lagi, aku akan kembali mengutarakan perasaanku. Terima kasih." tersenyum, Ino memeluk sahabatnya. Memang, persahabatan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan karena bisa saling memberikan dukungan satu sama lain.

"Aku.. Akan berusaha kembali."

::

::

Tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Sakura kembali dipanggil oleh orangtuanya untuk membantu toko. Karena hal itu, Sasuke pun ikut bersamanya untuk mengenang masa-masa kecilnya dahulu. Sedangkan Itachi, dirinya tetap sibuk bekerja walaupun hari natal sekalipun sehingga memperbolehkan Sasuke ikut bersama Sakura.

Kemudian Hinata, ia bersenang-senang bersama dengan Naruto. Tentu saja menghabiskan natal bersama dengan keluarga Hinata. Tidak hentinya tatapan mengancam Hanabi mengarah pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto pun hanya tertawa.

Sedangkan Ino, menatap pot kecil tempat bunga tulip ditanam, Ino merenung sementara. "Sekarang sudah waktunya." seru Ino menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum simpul, mengambil jaketnya, memegang pot bunga tersebut, Ino pun siap.

"Aku pergi sebentar ayah, ibu." Ino pun akan memulai pertarungannya kembali.

Mengambil ponselnya, Ino kembali melihat sebuah alamat yang tercatat disana. Sebelumnya, Ino bertanya pada teman Sai kemana Sai berada pada hari dan jam ini. Kemudian, yang didapat oleh Ino adalah, Sai pasti ada di taman kota untuk melukis pohon natal, karena Sai pernah mengatakan niatnya itu pada temannya.

"Tapi, kenapa tamannya jauh sekali." menyamankan posisi duduknya pada tempat duduk kereta, Ino menatap keluar jendela. "Apa hari ini akan jadi natal putih ya." menyentuh jendela kereta, Ino kembali merenung.

"Satu jam lagi sampai. Sai, tunggu aku ya, aku akan menyatakannya kembali." ya, puncaknya sebentar lagi akan tiba.

::

::

 _"Pemberhentian terakhir. Stasiun Suna, stasiun Suna."_

" _Grook_.. Ah! Sudah sampai!" menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tiba di tempat tujuan, Ino langsung terbangun. Jarak dua jam, memang cukup membuat Ino mengantuk. Tapi tak disangka, ternyata tempat melukisnya Sai adalah kampung halamannya sendiri.

"Berarti.. Sai pulang selama liburan ya." menuruni kereta, Ino menatap sekelilingnya. "Baru kali ini aku ke Suna." menatap ke atas, Ino sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Langitnya indah." serunya kemudian dan kembali berjalan menuju alamat yang telah diberikan.

"Dinginnya." menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, Ino tetap menatap sekitar. Sembari terus memikirkan Sai, Ino tidak dapat berhenti melihat bunga yang tersimpan dalam plastik tersebut. Pikirnya, apakah Sai akan senang melihatnya? Setidaknya, walaupun nanti perasaannya tetap tak terbalas, Ino tetap akan menunjukkan apa yang Sai inginkan.

"Hah.." menghembuskan napasnya, Ino tersenyum. Menatap ke arah depan, "Aku percaya, kali ini pasti akan baik-baik saja." ya, Ino memang harus percaya. Jika percaya, yang akan dialami pasti adalah hal-hal yang baik. Oleh sebab itu, Ino tidak mau berpikiran buruk.

"Ah.. Tinggal satu belokan lagi." melihat ke persimpangan didepannya, Ino langsung mempercepat tempo jalan. "Apa Sai ada ya?" akhirnya ia telah tiba di taman. Tapi, sampai disini, Ino belum melihat pohon natal.

"Mungkin harus lebih masuk ke dalam lagi." seru Ino kemudian. Ino benar-benar sudah tidak sabar, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sai. Ino merasa aneh, kenapa rasanya rindu sekali? Ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sai. Lalu, bagaimana Ino melewati hari-hari selama dua minggu ini?

"Ternyata.. Aku sangat merindukannya." memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya Ino menemukan keberadaan pohon natal. "Sai.." mencari sosok Sai, akhirnya Ino menemukannya.

"Sai!" dengan segera Ino memanggil Sai. Berlari menuju Sai, Ino mengatur napasnya setelah tiba di depan Sai. Mengangkat wajahnya setelah napasnya teratur, Ino menatap lukisan Sai.

"I.. No..?" sedangkan Sai, ia terkejut sangat. Ini di Suna lho! dan kenapa, kenapa Ino bisa ada disini? Sudah begitu, di depannya pula. Tentu saja itu membuat Sai tidak mengerti.

"Sai," mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas, Ino menatap Sai. "maaf karena selama ini aku mendiamkanmu. Karena pikiran egoisku, aku jadi menjauhimu. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini." berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya, rasanya panas mengalir pada pipi Ino. Ino malu, ia sangat malu. Kejadian ini, benar-benar menguras semua tenaganya.

"Ino.. Sebelum itu.." memegang pundak Ino, Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh serius. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bagaikan petir menyambar, kenapa Sai menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah seharusnya Sai terharu karena jauh-jauh Ino sudah mendatangi Sai? Tapi, kenapa reaksi Sai malah seperti itu?

"Dasar Sai bodoh! Kamu memang selalu tidak mengerti aku!" sedikit memukul perut Sai, Ino menunjukkannya. "Ini, sudah tumbuh." Ino pun memperlihatkan, apa yang selama ini ingin Sai lihat. Apa yang Sai titipkan pada Ino, kehidupan sebuah bunga tulip.

"Seperti yang Hinata katakan, ternyata memang dapat tumbuh di musim dingin." mengulurkan tangannya, Ino lebih memperlihatkannya pada Sai.

"Indah." menunjukkan senyumannya, Sai benar-benar terkesan. Ternyata, walaupun sedang bertengkar, Ino tetap merawat bunganya dengan baik.

"Iya 'kan? Indah 'kan? Perasaanku padamu juga tidak semudah itu pudar. Bunga tulip merah..." menundukkan kepalanya, Ino membuat jeda akan perkataannya.

"Hum..?" mendengar jeda itu, tidak membuat Sai diam. Ia ingin tahu, kenapa Ino menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." tetap menundukkan kepalanya, Ino kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya, Ino berharap yang kali ini akan berhasil.

"... Aku tahu, kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali sebelum kamu marah padaku."

Mengangkat wajahnya, Ino terlihat kesal. Kenapa Sai bisa setenang itu mendengar pengakuan Ino? "Kau tahu tapi sebenarnya tidak mengerti." bergetar. Badan Ino bergetar. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan bayi. Walaupun bayi mengerti, tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh bayi itu.

Menatap Ino, Sai hanya dapat merespon. "Benarkah?" serunya pada Ino. Hal itu malah membuat Ino semakin kesal. Kenapa? Masa Sai juga termasuk orang yang tidak peka? Seharusnya.. Sai tahu apa yang Ino inginkan sekarang 'kan?

"Apa kau tahu arti bunga ini?" tidak dapat berkata-kata, akhirnya Ino mengganti topik. Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja arahnya menunjukkan perasaan Ino.

Sedikit jeda, "... Tidak." Sai pun menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Cinta abadi.." memutar badannya, Ino membelakangi Sai. "Selama ini Sai selalu menemaniku. Disaat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku yakin bahwa kaulah orangnya." kembali mengingat awal pertemuan mereka, Ino kembali merasa sedih. "Tapi kalau kamu tetap tidak mengerti seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa cintaku padamu akan pudar. Aku pasti akan lelah." menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya Ino ingin menangis. Kenapa Sai tetap tidak mengerti? Walaupun sudah diucapkan berkali-kali.. Tetap saja.

"Kalau pudar.. Berarti kau tidak serius padaku?"

Berbalik menghadap Sai, "Bukan begitu!" Ino mengatakannya dengan suara keras. Selama ini, melalui _e-mail_ , bukankah seharusnya Sai mengerti? Keseriusan akan perasaan Ino.. Apakah Sai sedang mempermainkannya?

"Lalu..?"

"Cintaku ini amat sangat besar. Dibandingkan dengan arti bunga tulip ini.." tidak dapat menahan lagi, Ino mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya seperti percuma, sia-sia mengatakan apapun pada Sai. Tapi, Ino masih belum ingin menyerah. "..cintaku padamu akan melebihi kata abadi."

Menghapus air matanya, Ino kembali menatap Sai. Inilah yang terakhir, inilah terakhir kalinya Ino bertanya. "Bagaimana? Kamu memahami perasaanku?" tanya Ino kemudian. Jika tetap tidak mengerti, Ino bingung apa yang harus diucapkan lagi. Jika seperti itu, pasti Ino akan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sai. Yah.. Itulah akhir dari kisahnya. Tapi..

Menatap Ino sebentar, Sai tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya.. Sejak kau meneriakiku saat itu, aku sudah mengerti." seru Sai kemudian dan membuat Ino tersenyum. Apakah ini tidak salah? Benarkah Sai telah mengerti?

"Karena sekarang aku sudah mengerti, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sai. Yah mungkin memang bodoh karena bertanya hal seperti itu.

Ino pun menurunkan sudut bibirnya, "Kau mengerti perasaanku 'kan?" Sai mengangguk. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ino kemudian. Berdebar, Ino berdebar, Ino belum mendengar ucapan Sai. Kata-kata 'aku menyukaimu'.

"Hm.. Sepertinya begitu." seru Sai tersenyum simpul.

Sedikit kecewa sih tidak dapat mendengar Sai mengucapkannya. Tapi.. "Kalau kau mengerti, seharusnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih! Uh.." memalingkan wajahnya, Ino benar-benar kesal.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah."

Mendengar penuturan Sai, malah membuat Ino semakin kesal. "Sai.. Kau terlihat seperti main-main." ya, nada ucapan Sai yang terdengar seperti tidak serius membuat Ino kesal.

"Main-main? Tidak, aku tidak main-main."

Kembali menatap Sai, dengan berdebar Ino bertanya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membuktikannya?" bukti, setiap pasangan ingin bukti. Benarkah seorang menyukai seorang? Dapatkah kau membuktikannya, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai seorang?

Mungkin terdengar memalukan. Tapi, kalau memang dapat membuktikannya. Kebahagiaan akan bertambah kali lipat. "Kalau begitu.." menarik tangan Ino, Sai memeluk Ino.

"Dengarkanlah.."

 _Deg.. Deg.. Doki-doki.. Kyun(?).._

"Sai, suara ini.." mengangkat kepalanya, Ino menatap Sai.

"Berdetak sangat cepat 'kan? Karena ekspresiku memang seperti ini, kau jadi tidak percaya ya?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan begitu!" bukannya tidak percaya, tapi Ino hanya ingin membuktikannya saja. Apakah Sai benar-benar serius.

Terhening sementara. "Ya, aku mengerti." Sai pun mengusap kepala Ino.

"Sai, aku menyukaimu." kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sai, boleh 'kan Ino mendengarkan irama detak jantung Sai lebih lama?

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu." membalas pelukan Ino, kali ini, Sai tidak ingin melihat lagi ekspresi sedih di wajah gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Jadi.. Untuk sekarang, ketiganya sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Ya 'kan?

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **Omake**

"Sai, sebenarnya kau sudah tahu arti dari bunga tulip 'kan?" menemani Sai melukis, Ino hanya duduk terdiam di samping Sai.

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu?" mendengar hal itu, tentu membuat Sai terkejut. Sai pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Ino.

"Um.." menatap bunga yang sekarang terletak di atas pangkuannya, Ino berkata. "Saat kutanyakan, kau menjawab dengan jeda."

"Be.. Begitu ya? Kukira aku telah berakting dengan benar. Hum.." menatap ke arah langit, Sai menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Hah? Akting?" tapi karena jawaban Sai yang tidak biasa, itu membuat Ino terheran.

"Ya, aku pura-pura tidak tahu."

Nah, yang ini malah membuat Ino kesal. "Ah! Sai benar-benar deh." mengembungkan pipinya, Ino kesal karena sudah dipermainkan.

"Ah.. Turun salju."

"Eh..?" mengangkat kepalanya, Ino melihat ke atas. "Wah, indahnya." seru Ino kemudian.

"Jadi.. _White Christmas_ ya." menatap Ino, Sai tersenyum. "Ino," panggilnya.

"Iya?" menatap Sai, mungkinkah ini waktunya untuk menghentikan dirinya yang terpesona pada salju?

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh..?" menangis, Ino menangis. Bukankah itu kata-kata yang sangat menyenangkan? "Sai.. Aku senang sekali mendengar itu darimu." benar, kata-kata yang membuat sebuah keajaiban.

'Aku menyukaimu' kira-kira, apakah ada yang mengucapkan hal itu dengan perasaan yang benar-benar serius ya? Jika iya, pasti semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ditengah salju yang turun, saling menatap, menggenggam satu sama lain. Hari ini, adalah malam yang terindah dikala mereka menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Bunga tulip. Ya.. Cinta abadi.

Tidakkah tidak ada yang mengalahkan arti dari bunga tersebut?

"Jadi.. Bisakah sekarang aku melukismu dengan bunga itu?"

"Eh..? Tapi.. Tapi kita baru saja.. Berci.. Ci.. Masa kau mau merusak suasananya?"

"Bukankah aku pernah berkata aku ingin melukisnya?"

"Tapi.."

"Karena sekarang kau ada disini, aku akan melukismu dengan indah bersama dengan bunga tulip itu."

"Um.. Baiklah."

"Ino.."

"Ya?"

"Kau memang indah, melebihi lukisan yang selama ini pernah kubuat."

Tersenyum, Ino benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia.

 _"Jadi.. Aku menang 'kan Sai?"_

 **The End**

Akhirnya selesai~ Diriku benar-benar senang karena setelah ini diriku akan meliburkan diri dari dunia per- _fanfic_ -an. Sekiranya, sampai diriku siap untuk mem _publish fanfic_ lain. Oh ya, terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membacanya~

Untuk _kissu scene_ , ini pertama kalinya kubuat adegan seperti ini. Maaf kalau adegannya tidak memuaskan dan hanya sementara~ Soalnya, diriku tak pernah membuat adegan seperti itu sih~

Kenapa kubuat adegan itu? Soalnya pada _fic_ -ku yang lain, ada _reviewer_ yang protes karena tidak ada adegan _kissu_. Yah selain tidak terbiasa, 'kan malu juga membuat adegan itu #plak

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kisahku berikutnya~ Terima kasih untuk kalian semua~

::

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Love Me More Than Painting 2 (tamat)**

 **Jumat, 26 Juni 2015**


End file.
